I Think I Remember You
by Bear-o
Summary: Dipper was just a normal teenager at Gravity High School. Everydays the same, he gets bullied, and has no one except his friend Tyrone to lean on. That all changes when Dipper meets a girl that he has for Science and Mathmatics class.. Rated T for language, and some other stuff! High School AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've had this story in my mind for sometime now, so enjoy!

* * *

Dipper sighed, adjusting the straps of his backpack, he looked at Gravity High School's front doors. 'Here goes..' Dipper thought, stepping inside. He was instantly greeted with harsh words coming from no other than Robbie V. "Hey its Dipshit!" Robbie laughed along with his friends Ryan and Thompson. "Loser!" Thompson called out, earning a few laughs. Dipper sped through the hallway, not wanting to hear their words any longer. But no matter how fast he walked, he could still hear them.

"Weird ass kid." "Doesn't that kid wear the SAME clothes EVERYDAY?" "That birthmark... Freak."

Dipper made a quick stop to his locker, trying to get the lock off. He got out his books, and he got out his book '3'. He put the lock back on and left. Dipper felt a pair of hands shove his books from his hands.

"You dropped something, loser." A girl's voice rang through Dipper's ears. Dipper looked up to see Pacifica and her friends laughing. Dipper bent down to pick them up, but was pushed to the ground. Robbie smirked, glancing at Pacifica. "This dumbass giving you any trouble?" He asked. Pacifica smiled. "Not anymore." They walked away. Dipper struggled to stand, his knees wobbling. The bell rang, signaling the start of first period.

Dipper dusted himself off and picked up his books. He walked towards his first class of the day: Science. Taught by his favorite teacher, Mr. Stanford Pines. Walking through the door, Dipper took a seat in the back of the room, near to the wall. Students laughed at seeing Dipper, all except one. "How're you doing, Tyrone?" Dipper asked his buddy. "Not much." Tyrone said, shaking Dipper's hand. Dipper took a seat next to him. "Alright class, Good Morning class." Mr. Pines said. The class grunted in response. "Today I will be teaching you-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl said, opening the door.

Whistles were heard around the room along with some compliments. "She gets hotter everyday." "Shes so hot, it should be illegal!" "Make room guys, shes sitting by me!" All the guys said, hearts seemingly replacing their pupils. "Ah, Ms. Mabel. So nice of you to join us." Mr. Pines said, a smile tugging at his lips. Mabel blushed and went to take a seat. Tyrone nudged Dipper's shoulder. "Dude, she looks exactly like you." Dipper shrugged. "So? We're not related or anything." "Both of your last names is Pines. That doesn't sound a bit weird to you?" "Nope." Dipper said, looking forward.

The period went by as normal, Dipper would answer a few questions, people would laugh, and so on. The bell rang. It was time for second period: Mathmatics. Dipper hated this class, he couldn't get a thing done without someone throwing something at him. Dipper managed to take a seat in the back of the class, where hopefully no one could disupt him. If only he hadn't forgotten that the popular crowd sat there. "Your sitting in my seat." Pacifica growled. "S-sorry." Dipper said, picking up his things. He went to the front of the class, and took a seat. Gideon Gleeful sat next to him. Fortunately, Dipper knew Gideon since the first grade, and they had been quite the friends. Mabel eventually entered the class, sitting next to Dipper. Gideon blushed, seeing as his long-time crush sitting so close to him.

"Hi M-Mabel."" Gideon stuttered. Mabel waved and got out her books. Ms. Lazy Susan closed the door. "Ok students. Nate!" "Here." "Thompson!" "Here." "Robbie!" "Here." "Dipper!" "Here." Dipper's voice cracked. He could hear the laughs from behind him. "Mabel!" "Here." "Your hot!" "How could a girl so cute look anything like that dumbass shes sitting next to?!" Dipper tried to hide his tears by pretending he was yawning. Mabel glanced at Dipper, part of her feeling sorry for him. "Alright, I assume from that comment that everyones here?" Ms. Susan asked. The class managed a 'Yes.' "Oh, look at the time, your dismissed for lunch!" Ms. Susan called out.

The class instantly got up and left. Dipper thought about skipping lunch, he wasn't hungry and not that excited to have a piece of his own pumpkin pie shoved in his face. Dipper decided to go straight into gym, where he could work out for a little bit. He smiled sadly, taking out his phone and headphones, he listened to 'Disco-Girl' by Babba. Dipper started doing push-ups and curl-ups, as many as he possibly could. Dipper worked the lunch period away, his stress easing a bit. Dipper reached for his rag, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He put his phone away, and cleaned himself up.

The bell rang again, ending Dipper's work-out session. He quickly sprinted out of the gym and back into class. Just in time, the rest of the class had just started to show up. "Where have you been, loser?" Robbie spat out. Dipper didn't say a word. Robbie shoved him. "Where have you been, loser?" He repeated. Dipper trembled slightly, still not saying anything. Before Robbie could deliver Dipper a punch in the face, Ms. Susan came. "Hello class, please sit in your seats." She said. Dipper found his way to his seat, and sat down. Robbie passed him on his way to his seat, and shoved him again. His friends laughed. Dipper tightened his fists, wishing he could go home and end this madness.

Second period ended before Dipper knew it. "Class is dismissed!" Ms. Susan said. The class rushed out the door, leaving Dipper packing up. Dipper left, heading straight to his locker. Two hands grabbed Dipper's shirt and lifted him up in the air. Robbie seemed to be enjoying every moment of this.

"Hey, leave him alone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Robbie turned their heads. There stood a beautiful auburn-haired girl; Wendy Corduroy. If there was one thing she hated, it was the act she was witnessing. Dipper felt something, his heart beating faster. Robbie let go of Dipper's shirt, the 12 year old falling in a heap on the floor. "Later loser." Robbie said. Wendy ran to Dipper's side and helped Dipper up. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, happens all the time." Dipper said, smiling weakly. Dipper walked away. "Thanks for the help." He said over his shoulder, leaving Wendy in the hallway.

Mabel watched the whole thing from a corner. A tear ran down her cheek. 'I'm sorry little bro. I'll tell you that we're siblings later.' Mabel thought to herself.

Dipper made it to his third academic: Biology. He went inside and took a seat in the back of the class, praying for the class to end early. Tyrone wasn't in this period, which made matters worse. Whispers were heard in the room, and Dipper bet his life that it was directed to him.

"Look at his birthmark." "What a loser." "I bet Tyrone feels sorry for him." "Why would the new hot girl protect him?" Dipper felt like he couldn't breathe. Was it true? Was the only reason he and Tyrone were friends was because of pity? No, it couldn't be true, he and Tyrone were friends. But what was the real reason the new girl protected him? Dipper's thoughts turned to one thing, something he could agree to: pity. Dipper opened his books, and started to take notes. Their teacher, Toby Determined, wasn't exactly the best teacher. He couldn't notice a thing going on. Mr. Determined needed to go print a few copies of an exam. "Pacifica, your in charge while I'm gone." And with that, he left.

Dipper swallowed hard, staring at Pacifica's smile. As soon as Robbie checked to see if the teacher was gone, he turned to Dipper. The class 'ooo'd' as Robbie shoved Dipper. "Ready to settle this like men?" Robbie growled. Dipper felt his knees failing on him. "N-no." Dipper pleaded. Robbie grabbed Dipper and threw him to a nearby desk. The desk tumbled on it's side, Dipper on top of it. He groaned in pain. "Teachers coming!" Pacifica warned. Robbie kicked Dipper one time before running to his seat. "I'm back, class." Mr. Determined said, noticing Dipper. "What happened?" He shouted. Pacifica quickly thought of a lie, besides, all the teachers believed Pacifica was incapable of lying. "He got up to try to hit Robbie, but he tripped and fell over."

The period ended, before Mr. Determined could issue a consequence. Dipper gathered his things and left. His side hurt, his head pounding. Dipper couldn't face the day anymore. He felt broken, and sad. No one to turn to. 'I guess it really is just me, myself, and I.' He passed Mabel and Pacifica, who were arguing.

"Please! He's suffered enough!" Mabel shouted. "But someone as cool as you shouldn't be an older sister to that dumbass." Pacifica said. "But I AM his older sister, damn it!" Mabel shouted, tears flowing down her face. Pacifica laughed. "Exactly, hon. We're making him suffer." Pacifica smiled.

Wendy was heading for her fourth academic: Heck, she forgot. She decided to ditch, it wouldn't have been the first time she'd done so. She saw a young boy making his way down the hall. When Wendy got closer, she noticed it was the boy she'd helped, clutching his side. "What happened? Did that guy hurt you?" Wendy asked, concern in her voice. Dipper's felt that same feeling again. "I'm fine." He lied through his teeth. Wendy doubted him for a second. She thought of something. "Hey, wanna ditch?" She asked. Dipper felt himself start to smile. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper was never happier than he was now. He and Wendy had been pranking almost every student that walked by. Whenever Wendy would laugh, Dipper would blush. He loved her laughs. "So hey, I never caught your name." Wendy said, messing with Dipper's hat. "My names Dipper Pines." Dipper said, fixing his hat. "Mine is Wendy Corduroy." Wendy said. The bell rang, ending the school day. "See ya later, Dipps." Wendy said, walking out of the school. Dipper stared at the auburn-haired girl, 'I think I have a crush..' Dipper thought.

Dipper immediately left for home, just around the corner. He walked up to his porch and opened the door. For once, Dipper had a reason to going to school. He ran up the stairs to his room, and threw his bag across the room. He jumped on his bed and sighed. "Dippy? No. Wipper? No. Maybe Wendip?" Dipper asked himself, trying to think of what name would be when he and Wendy got together. "Yeah, it goes perfect!" Dipper smiled. He spent the next two hours doing 'homework.' It was getting dark outside. Dipper put his pencil down and walked to his window. He gazed out, but there was something that caught his attention.

Directly across his window, was another window and a figure inside: It was Wendy. She was on her bed, listening to her music. She was breathtaking, beautiful. Dipper could only hopelessly gaze at her features, and that soft silky hair of her's. Dipper looked at the time, '10:24.' He decided to sleep. He closed his eyes and had sweet dreams of a beautiful auburn-haired girl named Wendy Corduroy.

When Dipper woke up that morning, he immediately got up and dressed. He took his backpack with him. Dipper opened the door to his room and stepped out. The sky was bright. He inhaled the sweet smell of the morning, and walked off to school, feeling good about today.

Wendy arrived at school earlier than expected. She had to complete some work she had missed when she was out ditching with Dipper. Unfortunately, Robbie was sitting across from her, looking at her the entire time. "Don't you have anything better to do than to look at me?" Wendy spat out. Robbie smirked. "I like them feisty." He said. "Pervert." Wendy growled under her breath. The bell rang. First period: Science. Wendy got her things and left. Robbie growled to himself. 'She'll be mine...'

Dipper went through the door of Mr. Pines' classroom. He greeted Tyrone. "Hey Tyrone, anything happen?" Tyrone threw Dipper a confused glance. "Why are you happy?" "I met this girl yesterday, and we've been hanging." Tyrone chuckled to himself. "Was it Mabel?" He asked. Dipper felt sick. "What?! What on Earth makes you think that?" Tyrone shrugged. Wendy came in, looking for a place to sit. Tyrone whistled. "Dude, look at her!" Dipper gasped. "Thats her! The girl I've been hanging with!" Dipper pushed Tyrone out of his seat and pointed to it, frantically trying to grasp Wendy's attention.

Wendy eventually looked at Dipper and smiled, ignoring all the guys' comments. "Hello class! Today I will be teaching you the great pleasure that is money!" Mr. Pines said, a smile forming at his lips. Dipper blocked out all sound and focused his attention on Wendy. Her lips were glossed up, he wasn't sure of the reason. But they looked kissable, and Dipper was tempted to lean in and steal a kiss. Her freckles complimented her smile. And her eyes, Dipper just wanted to stare into them forever. Tyrone occasionally threw his best friend odd glances like, especially when Dipper leaned in to smell Wendy's hair. "And that is why money is so important." Mr. Pines finished, the rest of the classes' mouths dropped to the floor. Wendy's hand was so close to Dipper, almost as if she wanted him to hold her hand. Dipper shakily stuck out his hand, trembling and softly touching Wendy's hand. Wendy didn't turn her head, she simply smiled. Dipper's eyes shined with the threat of tears. His hand was officially holding Wendy's.

He was actually happy for once in his miserable life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright. Class dismissed." Mr. Pines shouted. Students started packing up and leaving. Dipper still grasped Wendy's hand. Dipper and Wendy looked at each other, and both blushed letting go of their hands. "Sorry." Dipper mumbled. Wendy nodded, still blushing heavily. 'He IS cute..' She thought to herself. Once Dipper finished packing, he left to the door. As he was about to step out, he felt a soft hand grab his own. He looked up to see Wendy smiling, her cheeks tinged with pink. Dipper felt his heart beat faster, and smiled.

Whispers filled the halls as Dipper and Wendy walked together, hand in hand. The guys occasionally gave Dipper a high-five, or a pat on his back. Dipper flashed his smile. Not the fake one he had been using. This smile was genuine and real. It was time for second period: Mathmatics. Dipper held his breath. He was pretty sure Wendy wasn't in his class, so he was prepared for the worst.

He was shocked when Wendy entered Ms. Susan's class. "Your in this class?" Dipper asked. Wendy nodded. "First day here." She said. Dipper led Wendy to some empty seats near Gideon. "Hey Gideon. Mind if we sit here?" Gideon shook his head. "Go right ahead." He answered. Dipper smiled, and took a seat. Wendy went to talk to Ms. Susan. Dipper was happy. Maybe this was the day he could finally turn his life around.

But it only took two people to crush the chances of that happening.

Robbie and Pacifica smirked upon seeing Dipper. "Hey loser. I saw that new chick in class." That sent Dipper over the edge. He wasn't going to let them ruin this day for him. He stood up, gripping his fists tightly. Dipper glared at Robbie. Pacifica grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him away. Dipper sighed in relief. Ms. Susan had stood up and checked the time. "Go get lunch or whatever!" She said loudly. The class ran out the class.

Dipper was in the hallway again, lost in thought. Wendy tugged on his arm lightly. "What're you waiting for? Cmon, I'm starving!" Wendy teased, until she looked at Dipper. "Something wrong?" "Its just that...well I never..been to the cafeteria before." Dipper said, sadly stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why?" Wendy asked, concern filling her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Go get something to eat, I'll meet you back here." Dipper said, putting on his fake smile. "Ok then." Wendy blushed. He had to have his reasons for it.

Dipper headed back to the gym. 'That was too close..' Dipper thought. 'She almost found out about...' He didn't want to finish that thought, tears threatening to fall. He sighed, preparing for another work-out session. Dipper once again took out his phone, not bothering to plug in the head phones. He played his selection of music, while doing push-ups and doing a few 45 pound bench-presses.

Wendy ended up finishing her lunch quick. Wandering the halls, looking for something to do, she heard music. 'The gym, maybe?' She thought, trying to remember the directions to the gym. Once she reached the front doors to thd gym, she spotted Dipper.

Dipper reached for his rag, wiping sweat from his face. He took off his shirt, and was suprised to hear a horrified gasp.

"OH MY GOD! Dipper, what happened to you?" Wendy asked, her hands over her mouth. Dipper tried hiding his bruised torso with his shirt. Wendy hasn't seen that many bruises in her life. "What happened?" She asked again. Dipper sighed, "Its what happens if I go to the cafeteria. The Football team comes by, takes my lunch, and beat me up." Dipper said, as if it was a normal thing. Wendy shook her head in disbelief. Dipper quickly put on the same shirt. "Cmon, class starts now." Dipper said, offering his hand. Wendy, still upset, took his hand and left to class.

Dipper and Wendy went through the door to Ms. Susan's class and took a seat. "Well, today you will be taking your test." Ms. Susan said, the class groaning. She passed the papers around and all was quiet. Wendy couldn't concentrate on her test, still thinking of what she saw on Dipper. 'Thats why he didn't want to go to lunch...what else is he hiding?" Wendy thought. She kept thinking about Dipper, worried for him. "Alright, pass your papers forward please, test is now over.' Ms Susan said. The bell rang. The class piled out, while Dipper waited for Wendy. They both walked in the hallway together.

"Hey Dips, I need to go to the restroom. Wait here?" Wendy asked. "Sure." Dipper smiled. Once Dipper saw Wendy disappear into the restroom, he took a deep breath. A girl that looked shockingly similar to Dipper walked up to him. "Hey Dipper." Mabel said in a casual tone. Dipper nodded his head. He didn't know her all too well. "Hey." He said nonchalant. "So I had something I wanted to tell you for a long time now..." "Yeah?" Dipper asked, waiting.

"I'm your twin sister."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Dipper's eyes widened. A girl he didn't even know the slightest thing about just told him that she was his older sister. She had to be joking.

"Your lying!" Dipper yelled, upset that Mabel would create such a joke to make fun of him. Mabel shook her head, her eyes telling the truth. She reached in her sweater's pocket and took out a picture. She then handed it to Dipper, who took it without a second thought. "Its you, doing the Lamby Lamby dance for me and mom when we were little." She said, looking at the ground.

Dipper tightened his hold on the photo, hoping it wasn't true. But he remembered. His mom was smiling and Mabel was giggling. And then nothing came to mind. But Dipper felt something. Anger and burning hatred towards his twin. "How long did you know?" Dipper asked, his tone making his twin flinch. "T-the whole time.." Mabel stuttered. Dipper snapped his eyes towards Mabel. "The whole time?!" Dipper practically shouted. "You've been here the whole time while I was being bullied? You knew I was being bullied! And you did nothing to help me! I guess you just wanted to see the painful look on your loser of a brother's face. I hope you enjoyed it!" Dipper shouted. "I always struggled to try to fit in! And you stood by, letting your little brother get laughed at and get beaten up. I don't call that being an older twin sister. But it doesn't matter. I was fine without a sister then, and I don't need one now!" Dipper yelled, making Mabel gasp. Dipper knew he took it too far. So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

He ran. He bursted through the doors of the school, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He continued on, running home. He ran up the steps to the porch and opened the door. Dipper threw his bag across the living room and stomped up the stairs to his room. Dipper flopped on his bed, tears escaping his eyes. 'Dad told me that my mom left me..and that I was the only kid.' Dipper thought. His dad was awag on a buiseness trip for the week. 'Mabel didn't even say why she kept this from me!' Anger still boiled inside Dipper. There was knock on the door. Dipper got off his bed and went dowstairs. He contemplated on wether or not he should open the door. "Who is it?" Dipper asked aloud, breaking the silence. "Its me!" A familiar voice presented itself. Dipper's attitude brightened abit, unlocking and opening the door to Wendy.

"Hi." Wendy said, a small smile forming on her lips. Dipper couldn't help but smile back. "Hi." He said, making way for Wendy. "Cool place." Wendy said, taking a look at Dipper's living room. "Thanks." Dipper said, while closing the door. "You kinda scared me when you ran out of school." Dipper blushed lightly. "Yeah, I found out that Mabel was my twin sister." "Really?" "Yeah. She knew all this time and didn't even say that she was sorry for keeping this from me!" Wendy shook her head. "Cmon Dippy, she has to have her reasons." Dipper thought about it. "Yeah, I guess your right. I'm just not sure I can forgive her yet." Dipper said. Wendy nodded. "So hey, you wanna watch a movie?" Dipper asked, changing the subject. Wendy grinned.

Dipper and Wendy spent the next four hours watching the most romantic movies, all the while laughing about the cheesiest parts. Once the movies were over, Wendy felt hungry. "You wouldn't happen to have oreos here, would you?" She asked with a sly smile. "Yeah, there in the cabinet." Dipper said. "Sweet!" Wendy grinned. She walked into the kitchen, opened up the cabinet, and came back to the couch with a handful of oreos. Dipper smiled, went into the kitchen and brought a glass of milk. "They're better with milk." Dipper said, handing the cup over to Wendy. She happily took a sip, and offered some to Dipper. Not wanting to be rude, he shouted "Waterfall!" and tilted the cup just above his lips. Wendy smirked, grabbing the cup, she forced it down on Dipper's lips causing him to cough. She giggled when Dipper gave her a playful glare.

It was 10:00 already. "Its late. Are you going home?" Dipper asked. Wendy shrugged. "I think I'll spend the night here. My dad won't mind." Dipper blushed. "Y-you sure?" He asked. "Yep. If thats ok with you." Dipper tried to act cool about it. "S-sure." After turning off the tv and the lights, Wendy and Dipper headed up to his room. "I'll sleep on the floor." Trying to be a gentleman, Dipper had that decided. "I don't want you to get cold. You should have the bed." Dipper shook his head. "No, I'm good. Go ahead." Wendy sighed, kind of upset for some reason. "Alright. If you say so. Good night, Dipper." Wendy said, kicking off her shoes and taking off her hat. "Good night." Dipper said, lying down on the floor next to the bed.

Dipper felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes and realized that the ground seemed to get higher. He was on full awake mode when he noticed he was on his bed. He turned his head and he saw what it was that was on him. It was Wendy, snuggling into his chest. He knew he would get busted if he was caught, but for the time being, he wanted to feel the warmth of the beauty who feel asleep on his chest.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed! It makes me want to write more, so thanks again to everyone and till the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was midnight, and Dipper stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. He kept wondering the same question, 'How did I get up here?' He thought Wendy lifted him on his bed, he was light anyways. But he felt guilty after even thinking of that. Then there was the possibility that Dipper unconsciously got on his bed without knowing. All he knew was that this wouldn't end well when Wendy wakes up.

Despite trying to calm his nerves, Dipper couldn't fall asleep. Wendy was still sleeping on his chest, and Dipper couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He felt lucky, there weren't many times where he felt loved and wanted. Wendy did so much for him in just the two days that he had known her. She was amazing, did no one tell her that and genuinely mean it? Dipper blushed, before slowly and carefully placing a kiss on Wendy's cheek. He smiled, when the auburn-haired girl snuggled deeper into his chest, and he finally drifted off to sleep.

Morning light came through the window, hitting Dipper's face. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, before spotting Wendy in his bed. He immediately checked to see if she was still asleep. 'Whew!' Dipper sighed. He queitly sneaked out of his room and went into his kitchen to make some breakfast. Dipper hummed to himself, he was a pretty good cook. But being good at cooking didn't really make him 'cool.' Dipper paused, before looking at the time. 'Its 10:00?! We missed school!' He screamed in his mind. Keeping his composure, Dipper turned his attention to the pancakes and bacon he was making.

The sweet smell of bacon drifted off into his room, eventually waking Wendy. 'Is that..bacon?' She didn't know that Dipper was the one making it. "Hey Dips, someones making bacon-" She turned to the floor to check, but he was gone. Out of curiosity, she got up and went out the room. "Dipper?" Dipper jumped slightly. He turned around, a slight blush on his face. "Oh, good morning. I'm just, uh, w-watching the bacon that.. Tyrone is making! You know so it doesn't get..uh..burnt?" Dipper said quickly. "Isn't Tyrone that guy you hang out with in Science? Whats he doing here?" Wendy asked, a smile on her face. Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "He skipped school to make some bacon!" "To make bacon?" Wendy laughed at Dipper's reaction. "Alright, alright. I made the bacon. I'm kind of good at this sorta thing."

After eating breakfast, Dipper took care of the dishes. Wendy helped by cleaning off the table. "Hey Wendy.." Wendy turned around and was greeted by Dipper blowing bubbles in her face. He laughed when Wendy trapped him in a headlock. 'A whole day with Wendy? Can't get better!' Dipper thought. A knock on his door startled them both. Dipper made his way and opened the door.

"Hi." Mabel said, a shy smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! But anyways, like they say, "The future is always somewhere else!" :3


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper stiffened upon seeing his twin. "Who is it, Dipper?" Wendy asked before seeing Mabel. Things weren't looking pretty.

"C-Cmon in." Dipper said, holding the door open for her. "Thanks." Mabel smiled. Dipper closed the door, his whole entire being trembling. "So, what brings you here?" Dipper asked, acting casual. His twin sister gave him a look that said 'You know exactly why I'm here.' Dipper shoved his hands in his pockets, anger slowly rising in him. "I guess I should really explain." Mabel said, fumbling with her sweater. "You owe me a hell lot more than that!" Dipper snapped. He instantly regretted it when he saw the look on Mabel's face.

"I guess I do.." Mabel nervously gulped. "Heres why I didn't tell you.. Do you know Mr. Pines?" Dipper blinked confused. "From science?" "Yeah. He is..our great uncle. And I live with him." Dipper's jaw dropped. "That's not possible!" He shouted. "He was grandpa's brother." Dipper's head started to pound. Why was he suddenly remembering?

_Flashback.._

_"Alright class, Good Morning class." Mr. Pines said. The class grunted in response. Mr. Pines tossed Dipper a glance before continuing. "Today I will be teaching you-"_

_"Sorry I'm late!" Mabel said, opening the door._

_"Ah, Ms. Mabel. So nice of you to join us." Mr. Pines said, a smile tugging at his lips. That was the same smile a person would show to a nephew or niece. And Dipper recieved that smile everyday from Mr. Stanford Pines._

_Flashback over_

Dipper snapped his eyes to his twin. "What does that have to do with-" "He also kept this secret from you." Mabel cut off Dipper. "Mom and dad were k-killed a month after we were born." Mabel stuttered, keeping her tears at bay. "We were put in a orphanage together, in the Gravity Falls Orphanage. Then one day, Grunkle Stan came in and adopted me. They put me in his care, but he left you. He c-couldn't adopt two kids at the time." Wendy gasped queitly, while Dipper looked as if his heart had been ripped out. "I sent you cards and sweaters every chance I had." Mabel said, now trembling to keep her own feelings under control. Dipper's eyes widened in shock. He finally knew who kept sending him cards and sweaters.

_Flashback_

_Dipper, age 5, sat on the edge of his messy bed._

_"Hey little munchkin." The orphanage lady had said, a small smile on her face. "Heres some stuff thats been sent to you, from somebody I'm sure you miss." She said, passing the five year-old a small package._

_"Someone..that I... miss?" The small Dipper sniffed, a tear running down his face._

_"Yes honey, someone that also misses you dearly." The orphanage lady said sadly, wiping the tear from Dipper's face before turning to leave._

_Dipper fumbled with the package, his small fragile hands struggling to tear the box open. Once he did, he took out a card along with a sweater._

_'Sending lots of love and sweaters,_

_Mabel Pines and Grunkle Stan'_

_Dipper then looked at the sweater in his hand before slowly putting it on. He laid back down, not bothering to pull his tattered and ripped blanket over him. He wiped his teary eyes with his sweater's sleeve. Even though he forgot all about his sister and didn't know who 'Grunkle Stan' was, the sweater they sent was the best present he ever received._

* * *

**A/N: More flashbacks in the next chapter! Again, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper stared at his twin in disbelief. It wasn't her fault at all. He forgot about her. Dipper shamefully went back in his room softly closing the door. "He'll be fine." Wendy glanced at Mabel. "Can you tell him that I'm sorry?" Mabel pleaded through her eyes. Wendy gave her a sympathetic look. "I will." Dipper listened to the conversation through the door. He then walked over to his closet and skimmed through his clothes until he stopped at a sweater. He took it off its hanger and looked at it. The sweater was blue with two twins on it. 'Twins Forever' was written on it.

_Flashback_

_Dipper sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He still wore the sweater that was recently sent to him. He hadn't been eating right, and he hoped that one day, he would be adopted. That's all Dipper wanted._

_10 Days later..._

_A man that wore a yellow suit had walked in the Gravity Falls Orphanage. He wore a top hat and a sharp tie. The Orphanage Lady had called for the kids to present themselves to the man. When it was Dipper's turn, he stepped up. "Hi. My names Dipper Pines." He said, knowing that the man would never think about adopting him. The man raised his eyebrows at Dipper's sweater. He got down on one knee. "Hey, what's that you got, buddy?" He asked the five year old. "Its my sweater that two very nice people sent to me." Dipper smiled. "I wear it because it reminds me that two people love me." The man smiled at Dipper. "Well Dipper, my names Bill Cipher. How would you like to be my son?" Dipper tried to smile before he started to cry, Bill reaching his hand to wipe his tears. Bill turned to the Orphanage Lady and nodded. "I think I have a son." He said, before Dipper ran to him and hugged him. Before Dipper knew it, his new dad had filled out the paperwork to adopt him, and he was going home to a new life._

* * *

**A/N: Bill Cipher is Dipper's dad! Again, sorry for the short chapter. Had to give this away though, so the next chapters can be longer! Thanks for reviews, favorites, follows and anything else!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: "Sometimes, all you need is a good time. And something to TOTALLY RUIN IT!" -ackincrayzay**

* * *

Dipper fumbled with his tie. "Wendy, this is stupid. Why are we even going to this dance?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "Your telling me that you wouldn't want to go to the annual dance?" "Thats what I'm telling you." "But you can fix what happened between you and Mabel!" Wendy smiled. "I guess.. But thats it, ok? Just to fix what happened." Dipper said. Part of him knew this night would end in disaster.

Dipper and Wendy had arrived at Gravity High School's doors. The night was cold and dark, a perfect night for something bad to happen. "We should..probably go inside now, shouldn't we?" Dipper asked awkwardly. "Sure." Wendy blushed. Dipper opened the door and held it open for Wendy. Once Dipper went in, Tyrone wrapped an arm around Dipper's shoulder. "I see you and Wendy are hitting it off!" Tyrone laughed. "Me and Wendy? H-hitting it off?" "Cmon bro, I know you want to dance with her!" Tyrone teased. Dipper pretended not to hear him over the loud music. Lights were flashing everywhere and students were all over the dance floor. Dipper looked over the students, no sign of Robbie or Pacifica. He sighed, he might actually relax tonight.

Dipper laughed loudly as Tyrone brought several girls to dance, occasionally stealing girls that already had guys to dance with. "Dude, you should really ask Wendy to dance!" Dipper heard Tyrone shout. "Maybe later." Dipper said unsure. He checked for Mabel, to no avail. After that, he went looking for Wendy. Dipper's face reddened when he saw guys dancing with Wendy. "WHAT THE-" "Hey Dipper! Have some cake!" Tyrone yelled, shoving a peice of cake in Dipper's mouth. Dipper gulped the cake down, blushing at his sudden outburst. Tyrone ran through the crowd, disappearing from Dipper's sight. The party was getting out of hand. "Hey Dipper! 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Dipper's eyes widened when Waddles, a boy who was obsessed with pink collar shirts, grabbed Dipper's arm and shoved him in the janitor closet, locking the door. "Hello?" Dipper called out. "Is that you, Dipper?" "W-Wendy! This isn't what it looks like! I mean it is, but I didn't know about it!" Dipper backed away to the back of the closet, unknowing that Wendy was there. "Are you in my lap?" "What? No, I was just trying to keep some distance between us! You know?" Dipper jumped back, knocking over a broom and mop. "Ouch. B-but-" Dipper felt a pair of lips press against his.

For a few seconds, Dipper felt his heart soar, never coming down. He couldn't think, he just went with it. He got into the kiss, not doing anything drastic, but kept it nice and sweet. He felt Wendy pull away. And even though it was dark in the closet, Dipper could see the beautiful smile of Wendy's. The door opened, revealing a open-mouthed Tyrone. "Dude!" He praised. Dipper felt like flicking him off, but restrained himself. He took a look at Wendy, joining her friend Tambry at the couch. He smiled, before losing it. He jumped, he high-fived random people, he even spilled someone's cup of punch before running away laughing. Tyrone laughed, patting Dipper on the back. "Remember, girls are hot, the universe is filled with them! Drink punch, drink!" Tyrone spoke his words of wisdom. Dipper walked to the cupcake stand, grabbing one and nodding to Tyrone. Tyrone grinned before tapping on a jock. The jock turned around, his face met with the cupcake. Dipper laughed when the jock lunged for him, but tripping over Tyrone's shoe.

'Man, revenge is underrated, that felt awesome!' Dipper smiled. Nothing could ruin this night now. Dipper felt like letting loose, and right now, he was doing just that. Dipper turned his head when the crowd 'ooo'd' and started to take pictures of something. The smile faded off Dipper's face completely. Robbie was kissing Wendy.

And now he wondered if anything would be alright again.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, this was the party. If your know me, then this probably won't end well. Anyways, more on the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper woke up, startled by his dream. He panted, calming himself down. "Whoa..but if felt so real.." Dipper said, in between breaths. Dipper looked around him, he was on his bed. Just him, no one else. 'Wendy must have left.' Dipper thought to himself. Realizing that he was yet again alone, Dipper sighed. That horrible feeling was making itself present to Dipper again. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

The next morning came and Dipper felt like he couldn't take on the day. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and left. He saw Tyrone exit his house and run down the steps of his porch. "Sup, Dipper?" He asked in his casual tone. "Huh? Oh, hey Tyrone." "I heard they were doing something special at school or something." Tyrone smirked. "Yeah? What are they doing?" "Something special for someone who deserves it." Dipper eyed Tyrone. That was never good, he obviously knew something. "What are the doing?" "You'll see." Tyrone said, looking ahead. They walked to school together, eventually reaching Gravity High's doors. "I'll go first. You know, to check it out." Tyrone said to Dipper before entering. Dipper took an unsure step toward the door. Upon opening the door, Dipper slowly walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIPPER!" A huge group of students cheered, Wendy and Tyrone in front of them all. Dipper's eyes widened. "W-What is all this?" He asked in a quivering voice. "Well me and Mabel have been talking, and when I found out that you always forgot your own Birthday every year, me and Tyrone decided to do something." Wendy smiled, playing with Dipper's hat a bit. Dipper felt tears come to his eyes. Nobody ever showed that they cared this much for him. "No o-one ever did t-this for me before. Thank you." Dipper managed to say, before he dropped his head down, taking everything in for a second. Tyrone nudged to Wendy. "Hey, did you him stutter? His voice cracked too." He whispered, earning him a well-deserved blow to his stomach.

After Dipper's surprise, things were going above fantastic. The entire group of jocks finally accepted Dipper, and threatened any who might hurt him. The Basketball team offered Dipper his very own cake, and he, Tyrone, and Wendy ate like no tomorrow. The popular group offered Dipper to hang with them, Dipper nicely declining as he would rather be with Wendy and Tyrone. When class time came around, Dipper, Wendy, and Tyrone were skipping. "Hey, you guys wanna go by my place?" Dipper asked, eyebrows raised. "Sounds cool." Tyrone smiled. The trio made their way out of school. "Did you really like your surprise, Dipper?" Wendy asked. Dipper gave Wendy his own perfect smile. "I didn't like it. I loved it." He said to Wendy. Wendy wrapped an arm over Dipper's shoulder. "I'm glad you loved it." Tyrone winked at Dipper, who blushed in response.

They finally made it to Dipper's house. "Alright. Come on in." Dipper said, making way for his friends. Tyrone whistled upon seeing Dipper's house. "Nice place you got here." He said, looking at Dipper's 50 inch TV. "Yeah, its pretty decent. So what do you want to do?" Dipper brought up the question. Wendy grinned. "You got Fight Fighters don't you?" She asked. Dipper smiled. "I gotta warn you. Nobody ever beats me when I choose Rumble!" Tyrone nudged in. "Is there room for one more?" "Its a two-player game." "Dang it!"

Wendy and Dipper spent hours on Fight Fighters. Tyrone had played 0 times. "Are you done yet?" He grumbled. "Not now. Wendy and me are about to beat Dr. Karate!" Dipper shouted over his shoulder. Wendy jammed the buttons, and Dipper hammered away at his. "YES!" Dipper and Wendy shouted in unison, giving each other a high-five. Dr. Karate was defeated at last. Tyrone sat up after seeing the two celebrate. "My turn yet?" "NO!" Dipper and Wendy shouted together, Tyrone stubbornly crossing his arms. It went on like this for one more hour.

Tyrone fell asleep on the couch, and Dipper and Wendy were gawking at Gravity Falls' 'Why You Askin For Ray Ray?' "Dipper, its been great." Wendy smiled at Dipper. "Yeah, thanks to you. Actually, I have something serious to ask you." Dipper blushed heavily. "Shoot." "Well, for these past few weeks I've gotten to know you, everything has been..well, crazy. You've helped me, and your as best of a friend as Tyrone." Dipper said, glancing at his supposedly 'snooring' friend. "The thing is I don't want 'us' to be friends anymore. I know this could wait, and I know that you could do so much better than me, but I want to ask you..Would you like to go out with me?" Dipper asked, his eyes closed. He didn't recieve an answer. Instead, he felt a pair of soft lips come into contact with his own. Tyrone smiled, his eyes still closed. Dipper tried to savor every second of this wonderful kiss.

Best Birthday Ever.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly didn't think I'd ever update. But I did! Review/Favorite/Follow, and stay tuned!**


End file.
